1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pellicle. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a pellicle configured to protect a reticle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reticle may be used for forming a desired pattern on a semiconductor substrate. Thus, the reticle may have a reticle pattern corresponding to the desired pattern on the semiconductor substrate, and a pellicle may be used for protecting the reticle pattern from an external environment.
The pellicle may include a frame and a membrane. The reticle may be fixed to the frame. The membrane may be fixed to the frame. The membrane may include a transparent material for allowing light to pass through the membrane to the reticle.